mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Articles for Scrap
Articles for Scrap Example Follow this example when nominating: Name of Article Scrap it *Signature of voter and optional comment Keep it *Signature of voter Admin results ---- Page Scrap it --Coupon11 20:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Keep it I think we should keep it. This WIkia is supposed to be about everything on MLN. 20:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Comments I personally don't think it's necessary, it seems like you can't really add much to it and it's only 2 sentences. (Page | Talk | ) 07:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) It's not needed, Most people know what a page is.--Coupon11 20:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Admin results Deleted. A page is not a defined term in MLN; it is but a word that is included in two different terms. ---- MLNO Scrap it *I personally feel that this page is about a forum with not enough significance to have its own article. If you disagree with me, then why aren't there any articles about other forums, which are basically the same significance level? 20:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *The Wiki is about MLN, not the external parties also talking about it. Keep it Admin results Deleted. Resurrect it I know I'm a bit late, so is there any way to resurrect the article? MLNO isn't just some random insignificant fan forum, it made the wiki. FB100Z, perhaps the reason there aren't articles on other forums is because no one has bothered to make them. Also, if the wiki is about MLN, you have to consider the forums discussing it. Please consider this; MLNO made the wiki, so I think it's worthy of it's own article. (Page | Talk | ) 00:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I agree- MLNO MADE the wiki. why is their topic getting deleted?!? -Herochild :Okay, how about this: make a new fourm for this info. 02:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) In my humble opinion, I think the MLNO page should be resurrected. MLNO made the Wiki, even though you consider it an "insignificant forum". If MLNO didn't exist, then this Wiki won't exist either. All MLN fan forums seem "insignificant" for you, because not everybody in the world knows what MLN is. -- Black~Terror MLNO is very important to the LEGO.com, and more specifically, MLN, communities. keep it. :As I mentioned when I revived the page before seeing this; MLNWiki started as a Wiki in MLNO's host software. And one of the reasons there's no others, is because they haven't been made, and that when one of the biggest MLN sites, MLN Tips, closed down, the scattered members made hundreds or more of forums to replace it and gather the people from MLN Tips. Which is still happening. There's not many forums that have been open for a while, and AFAIK, MLNO is the only MLN Fan Forum that has reached 100,000 posts to date. The creator of the Wiki was one of the major helpers trying to set up features on the original Wiki before it was deleted from the SMF Forum hosting service for "lack of interest", and the first few people were mainly from MLNO. :Reasons enough? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Leave it removed ::Look, I know you MLNO fans are beginning to hate me for deleting that page. Most of your reasons are "They made this wiki." I would like to note that, even though MLNO was formed by the founders of this wiki, that does not affect its significance. (Does MLNWiki have an article about GB1?) ::Let us see an example that, for those who have had a reasonable amount of experience on this wiki, would be quite familiar. There are quite a few Items out there. Some of them are so commonly used in MLN, they have almost become clichéd, such as the Red LEGO Brick. Others, like Windmill Tilters, will not come to mind immediately and do not have much "significance." Do we simply omit the Windmill Tilters for their insignificance? By all means, no! We do not even judge these items by their costs or how "large" or "small" they are. ::The same situation applies for forums. MLNO may be bigger than, say, MLN team. Quoting Uiuiuy35, "This WIkia [sic] is supposed to be about everything on MLN." MLNO is on MLN. MLN team is on MLN. MLNO and MLN team are both elements in the (large) set of virtual/physical objects that make up "everything on MLN." Since MLNO was the sole forum that had an article in the first place, I assumed that the only reason that the article was there was because they created the wiki, which does not affect its significance. ::In addition, I gave all of you a chance to vote against its deletion. A few weeks later, nobody had responded, so apparently nobody cared about the page. Why was there no response before the reasonable deadline I gave you? :: 21:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not changing my mind, but since there's no comments section... :::Without MLNO there'd be no MLNWiki. And there's no article on him, because the User pages work fine. :::I'm not saying there shouldn't be articles on other forums, but if we listed every single forum, we'd easily have over 20 or so, with little important information to include, which is the focus on an articles worth in a lot of Wikis. With MLNO, it was one of the first, has been up for over a year and still going strong, has over 100,000 posts, and more. And didn't I just say that one of the reasons is because there hasn't been any articles made? And actually, I'm not sure we made it, I'm pretty sure I was agaisnt the idea because of MLNWiki's link being on BZP at first. :::I didn't even know about this before a few days ago! One day, Jas PMed me saying the page had been deleted, and I only just saw now what all went on. And if you notice, this is five yeses to one no so far. So, by the rules on here, two more and it gets revived, if I read that right. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It was not my intention to insinuate that you did not want articles on other forums. I was attempting to stick in every detail I could about the following sentence: It seems ridiculous to create articles on some forums and not on others. If you agree with this sentence, apparently we are fighting on the same side and do not quite realize it. XD So, in my opinion, we should either create articles on all the forums or on none of them. Do you agree? 21:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It may be such, but it's also ridiculous to make articles that'll only have a sentence or two because there's not much info. I say all the forums that'll actually have stuff for the article to mention and such should be made and maintained. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. I admit that I'm not an expert on all the external sites on MLN or their significance, but if we can write at least a paragraph or two of useful content about the forum, then it should be created. 21:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sticking to my first comment about how the Wiki is about MLN and not external parties talking about it, no matter how "important" they may seem. The Wiki is a guide on MLN, and the MLNO page does not provide help for MLN. I still feel this is going to give way to a spree of one-lined rubbish. Can I also point out that Black-Terror is an IP edit and thus doesn't actually affect scoring, not that it matters that much now :P I'm still wanting the MLNO page to stay. As Blade said, without MLNO, MLNWiki wouldn't exist. Of course we can't list every forum, otherwise, there will be a lot of mini-forums with high insignificance. In MLNO, we have teams that help each other to upper Ranks. The teams teach us to work together to achieve goals, and this is one of the purposes in MLN and in life. Although there is the LMBs, it is a pain to gather up teams, since you never know who responded before you. Some people have no access to LDD, so they Also, there are item shops to help you gain Ranks faster. MLNO and MLNTeam are pretty big sites, so think what will happen if we deleted the sites. Gaining Ranks would be a pain in the neck, and we might not know each other as we do now. This is just my two cents. @Kjhf - And how do I edit such that it counts? Do I have to register a user in MLN Wiki, because I'm not 13 or older, thus I'm only limited to editing like this. =\ Black~Terror :And I quote: "These Terms of Use apply to members and non-members alike. In order to use the Service, you must accept these Terms of Use. You may do so by (a) registering for membership with the Service and/or Company or (b) by actually using the Service. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms Use if (a) you are not of legal age ' to form a binding contract with the Company..." http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Terms_of_use :As for team building, it's one of the reasons I set up the IRC channel. We can also type over talk pages. If you mean actually getting here in the first place, I came by Google. Typing "My Lego Network" into Google shows this site as 3rd. http://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&rlz=1B3GGGL_enGB255GB255&q=My+Lego+Network&btnG=Search :But we're going off-topic. I still think MLNO shouldn't be on the Wiki, since, though it's the founder of the Wiki, it doesn't actually have anything to do with MLN - which is what the Wiki is about. 17:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::''it doesn't actually have anything to do with MLN ::... Um. MyLEGO Network Organization is the name. So, when it helps people get through the ranks, how doesn't it have anything to do with MLN? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :My LEGO Network Organization talks about MLN - it's not part of it. But enough arguing. The page has been resurrected. 21:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's not a part of it? Then what of the teams, some of which have spread past MLNO? Just curious of that part. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 12:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Admin results '''Resurrected. ---- Image:ScreenshotOrg2 2.png Scrap it * This is a screenshot of the MLNO Forum. Same relevance as MLNO, and nothing currently links to it. Bstern 22:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *Agreed. All MLNO images should follow suit, considering the main article has gone. 23:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *well, if the main page is already deleted, not much point keeping the picture, unless it get resurrected. Keep it Keep it. Even if I have to use them on my Userpage to keep them from being deleted, I will. I'm not letting every trace of MLNO be removed. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * well, now that the main page it linked to is resurected, obviously, the answer is KEEP IT. 01:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Coments If is so much important wy dont link this pic to a page,If dont link this pic wy need this pic-- 22:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Admin results Kept with MLNO. ---- Template:Rank 0 , Template:Rank 1 and Template:Rank 2 Scrap it *Are these templates actually needed? This Wiki is becoming nothing but navigational templates. 22:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Keep it Comments Admin Results